


I bet my life

by Invalid_Opinion



Series: Betters Can't Be Choosers [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bet au, Brotherly Bonding, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Sans Remembers Resets, and annoyances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/pseuds/Invalid_Opinion
Summary: They have their own way of dealing of resets. Thought it's probably not a healthy way to go.Bet AU oneshots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually doing something for my own AU! Yeah!
> 
> Prompts are always welcomed!

He woke up gasping, he sat up in his bed as his hand instantly flew to his neck to make sure it was still intact. It took him a moment to realize that a Reset must have happened, and that his death was a horrible possibility of the future. He can still feel where his vertebrae disconnected, his body in that constant stage of dusting. It was…rather unnerving.

His attention shifted as the bedroom door creaked open, and watched as his brother came in without a word. It didn’t take him a second to notice the look of relief that washed over the other’s face, the darkened eyelights, the slight trembling of frame. He sat still as his brother walked over and carefully touched where his neck was once severed. Guilt instantly washed over him.

Sans must have watched him get killed.

He pulled his brother into a tight hug, and Sans didn’t hesitate to hug back just as tightly. Neither of them cried that often, but with how much they were shaking it was only a matter of time.

“i’m…” Sans started, his voice weak. “i’m glad they resetted.”

“Me too, brother…”

They reluctantly pulled away from the hug after a while, and Sans climbed in under the sheets to lay next to him. It was something they continued to do so since they were children, and drew in comfort from the closeness. They lay facing one another, holding hands as if to anchor themselves.

“pap?”

“Yes, Sans?”

“do that again, and i’m going to kick your ass.”

“I suppose that’s fair.”

“heh. night bro, love you.”

“Good night Sans. I love you too.”


End file.
